1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinets for appliances, and in particular to removable cabinets for front-serviceable appliances and methods of attaching such cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,035, a method for installing a four-sided cabinet wrapper on an automatic washer is disclosed in FIGS. 10 and 11. The cabinet wrapper is tilted to engage a front flange on the base and rocked rearwardly to engage side tabs and is secured in place by appropriate clips. A problem associated with this method has been the tendency of the U-shaped wrapper to spread apart at the rear, making it difficult to engage the side tabs and leaving the lower rear of the cabinet wider than the top portion which is secured to the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,797 discloses a case structure having a base member and a C-shaped detachable plastic cover which has a flexible portion near the rear edge portions to flex upon installation for interlocking with the base. U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,186 discloses a method of constructing a container wherein the frame members are flexed for installation of the side panels.